legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Sock it to 'em
This quest can no longer be started as of late April 2019. It'll be made available again around Christmas period. Sock it to 'em can be initiated by talking to Stocking Stuffer in Ponydale, who is hanging around just outside of Sugarcane Corner. It is a simple quest which varies in length due to the different tasks given, and can be repeated after completion. The player must have been graduated in order to start this quest. Quest initiation Stocking Stuffer is giving away free socks. When the player asks about her sock giveaway, Stocking Stuffer will request the player to provide her with an item so as to show their passion for socks in exchange for a pair. Occasionally, she will not ask the player for anything. If she does request the player, she will ask for either of these items: * Living branches x 1 * Ruby x 1 * Mountain Flower x 20 * Mushrooms x 20 If one living branch is requested: Journal: Stocking Stuffer needs 1 living bush twig. If I bring it to her, she said she'll give me a free pair of socks! *''Bring 1 twig to Stocking Stuffer'' If one ruby is requested: Journal: Stocking Stuffer needs 1 ruby. If I bring it to her, she said she'll give me a free pair of socks! *''Bring 1 ruby to Stocking Stuffer'' If twenty mountain flowers are requested: Journal: Stocking Stuffer needs 20 mountain flowers. If I bring them to her, she said she'll give me a free pair of socks! *''Bring 20 mountain flowers to Stocking Stuffer'' If twenty mushrooms are requested: Journal: Stocking Stuffer needs 20 mushrooms. If I bring them to her, she said she'll give me a free pair of socks! *''Bring 20 mushrooms to Stocking Stuffer'' Gathering the items Living branches Living branches can be looted from loot chests after defeating Living Bushes. As the branches have a low drop rate, the player may need to defeat more than a single bush in order to collect the item. Ruby Rubies can be looted from loot chests after defeating various mobs such as Lantern Monsters or Haeteas. The rubies also have a low drop rate, and the player may need to defeat more than a single mob in order to collect the item. Mountain Flowers Mountain flowers can be picked up from the grass patch under the Cantermore airship platform as well as areas nearby. Twenty mountain flowers are required. Mushrooms Mushrooms can be found near the split path leading from the Evershade Forest exit portal. Twenty mushrooms are required. Quest completion After gathering the required items, return to Stocking Stuffer. Alternatively, if she did not ask for anything from the player, she mentions that she could tell that they really enjoy socks. As promised, she rewards the player with a pair of patterned socks for either the front or back legs, and asks the player to come back again the next day for more socks. Journal: Stocking Stuffer told me to come back tomorrow for more socks. *''Wait until tomorrow'' After a day has passed: Journal: It's a new day: Stocking Stuffer should have another present of socks for me. *''Talk to Stocking Stuffer'' Trivia *The quest was first introduced for the Holiday Update of 2018, and was made available from 23rd December 2018 till late April 2019. * The player must wait for a full day before being able to repeat the quest again. ** The quest can be repeated as many times as desired. ** When the quest was first introduced, the player was able to skip the time requirement by changing servers or rooms, however the bug has since been fixed. *Stocking Stuffer introduces herself as a socks salespony and also mentions that the player could buy socks from her if they cannot wait that long. ** Despite that, she does not sell anything as of yet. * When the quest was first introduced, there was a bug where after the player tells Stocking Stuffer multiple times that they have yet to collect the item, she will take it as though the items were collected and proceeds to reward the player. ** The bug has since been fixed. Sources Category:Quests Category:Ponydale Category:Limited Time